This invention relates to methods and means for selectively absorbing oily contaminants. One aspect is the clean-up of water borne oil spills from our rivers, lakes, seas, oceans, other bodies of water and shores.
For many years oil spills have presented a difficult and costly clean-up problem. Such spills are not only harmful to aquatic life but, when washed ashore, can render beaches unusable with disastrous consequences for recreation and various enterprises dependent thereon. A great number of solutions have been proposed from containment booms, to collection devices to dispersants and even biological ingestion. Various nonwoven fabrics made from thermoplastic oleophilic fibers have been suggested as useful for absorbing oil in preference to water and achieving separation and/or containment of oil spills. In addition, such fabrics have been formed into or included as oil booms intended to surround and prevent the spread of oil slicks.
In spite of the foregoing, the problems of oil spills persist and efficient and effective methods and means for removing and avoiding the spread of such oily contaminants are still highly desired.